Untitled
by iamchefmaster
Summary: Just a random story where Reid sort of gets a girlfriend and Hotch fraternizes with a victim. If you don't want to read, then don't. Couples are Reid/OC, Hotch/OC, JJ/Reid, Hotch/Prentiss, and Morgan/Garcia. If you do read, please, enjoy. Might be M later, but believe me, I am not good with smut so it might just be because of languages. Please read? R and R.
1. Disclaimer

**Hello, everyone! **

**I just wanted to say a few — maybe several — things before I get on with the story. **

**~ I guess this could be sort of like a crossover between **_**Criminal Minds**_** and a few other shows such as **_**Teen Wolf**_**, **_**Dragon Ball Z**_**, and **_**Dude, What Would Happen?**_** Honestly, I only picked those shows because I wanted Pan and Trunks to be one of the main OC's best friends. And then I picked **_**DWWH**_** because I wanted one of them to be an OC's boyfriend and of course I had to include the other two. So, yeah . . .**

**~ Alrighty people, this might be something you don't really get in the Criminal Minds stories. The majority of this story takes place about seven years into the future, which would be around the years 2020 – 2021. So, not too far into the future. Also, the prologue takes place in the past, around 2006 – 2008. **

**~ I **_**DO NOT**_** own most of the characters used in this story and this includes :**___Aaron Hotchner, Haley Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Will LaMontagne Jr., Henry LaMontagne, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, David Rossi,_** and**_ Maeve Donovan_.

**~ I **_**DO**_** however, own some of the characters used in this story. This includes but is not limited to: **_Sabrina Rhodes, William "Will" Hotchner, Helen Hotchner, Amy Jones, Angela Reid, Alina Jones, Christian Jones, Jayden Jones, Kendall Jones, Logan Jones, Dillon Jones, Karly Jones, June Rhodes, Jefferson Rhodes, Nathan Rhodes, Jenabelle Rhodes, Anthony Rhodes, Mickey Rhodes, _**and**___Nichole Rhodes._

**~ Sorry, I forgot to mention a few other people that I **_**DO NOT**_** own. This would be:**___Trunks Briefs, Pan Son, Gohan Son, Videl Satan, Goku Son, Chi-Chi Son, Bulma Briefs, Prince Vegeta , Krillin, Android 18, Stiles Stilinski, CJ Manigo, Jackson Rogow, _**and **_Ali Sepasyar._

**~ Okay, so there's this thing in all my stories called an E/A. E/A stands for the term **_**Eternal Age**_**. An E/A has existed since the 1920s. It is forms in the womb on the fetus's left ankle (it is a number that forms). Once the person reaches the age (or number, also substituting for age) they will stay that age forever. This might be a little confusing, but it will probably make more sense once you read the story. I don't know.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: There will be a multitude of scenes in the prologue, all different time periods. If you don't get anything, just IM me. Also, if you must know, the second part of the prologue, Hotch fraternizes with a victim and . . . yeah. But the first part, Spencer's part, she's old enough, so there's no need to worry. Yeah, if I must say, the victim is 16 going on 17. Ohmigod, PLEASE JUST READ‼‼ It would mean the **_**world to me.**_

_**Amy Jones & SSA Dr. Spencer Reid**_

**January 2, 2006  
Wal-Mart  
2:02 PM**

Amy Jones pushed her long blond hair behind her ear as she waited in line at the check-out. She was fidgeting; Amy had never had patience and honestly, she hated driving and she hated having to go to the store to buy stuff for her parents.

Come on! They had a car and they were only forty-six. They could definitely buy stuff for themselves.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to get something." Someone said.

Amy moved to the side and the person behind her reached for a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Do I know you?" The young man asked. "You look familiar."

Amy shook her head as she looked into the young man's hazel eyes. They looked familiar but Amy couldn't quite place it.

"Nah, I don't know you."

The young man looked down at his feet then back up into Amy's green eyes.

"Did you attend any Las Vegas schools?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Kindergarten through tenth grade. Um, after that my parents moved the family out here."

"I'm Spencer Reid."

Amy's eyes darted to the side.

_Spencer Reid. Come to think of it, that name _does_ sound familiar._

"I'm Amy Jones."

"I knew it!" Spencer smiled.

Amy inaudibly gulped.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you looked familiar." Spencer said. "It's because we went to the same school."

Amy's eyes widened.

"Hello, Spencer." She said, smiling; he smiled back.

"It's been a long time." Spencer said. "Do you still sing?"

"_What_?" Amy choked.

Spencer laughed.

"I asked you if you still sung. Do you, Miss Jones?"

"Um," Amy chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Sometimes."

"Will you come over to my house and sing a song for me? I've always loved your voice." Spencer muttered.

"Spencer, you do realize that I have never particularly _liked_ you, right?" Amy mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. You were amongst the populars and I was a . . . geek."

Amy nodded.

"Excuse me, but are you going to go forward? It's your turn!" An old lady snapped.

Amy scowled and placed her things on the belt then pulled out her wallet.

"Fifty seventy-nine." The cash clerk told Amy, smiling.

Amy silently groaned and pulled out a fifty dollar bill along with three quarters and a dime.

"There you go." She sighed.

The clerk handed Amy back her change and carefully placed the selected items in bags. Amy took the bags and placed them in her cart. She decided to wait for Spencer.

"Twenty dollars and twenty-eight cents." The clerk smiled.

Amy rolled her eyes. This cash clerk was really sickening her. It was like she smiled _all the time._ Spencer handed the cash clerk two ten dollar bills and three quarters. The clerk placed Spencer's milk, eggs, and selected meats into different bags and then counted out his change. Jessie — was the clerk's name — took out a quarter, a dime, and seven pennies and handed them to Spencer.

"Have a nice day, sir." Jessie smiled.

Ugh! There she goes again. Was that part of the job description?

Spencer and Amy walked out into the parking lot and to Spencer's car together.

"So," Spencer said as he placed the grocery bags in the trunk of the blue Volvo Amazon P130 122S.

"I'll come." Amy said, knowing what he meant.

Spencer secretly smiled. He'd never tell her — or anyone else for that matter — but he had had a serious crush on her back in their school years. That was, until she moved. But here they were, seven years later.

He wrote down his address and phone number and told her to call whenever she felt like coming over. She agreed and walked over to her Suburban.

**January 6, 2006  
Amy's house  
9:52 AM**

As soon as Amy woke up she immediately called Spencer. She had already decided that this would be the day she showed him how much her singing has improved since their high school years.

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Spencer." Amy stated. "If you're off work, I can come over and sing a song for you; maybe two . . ."

**January 6, 2006  
BAU headquarters  
Quantico, Virginia  
9:54 AM**

Spencer was at his desk doing the usual — going through paperwork — when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and it read _Amy Jones._

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Spencer." Amy stated. "If you're off work, I can come over and sing a song for you.; maybe two . . ."

"No, it's okay. Uh, yeah, I'm off work. Come by my house around twelve, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

Spencer hung up and quickly went to Hotch's office. He knocked on the {somewhat} opened door. Hotch looked up with a straight face and told Reid to "come in." Reid entered and stood in front of Hotch's desk.

"Yes?"

"Hotch, I would like to take the rest of the day off."

"Wh — "

"Personal reasons. A friend of mine is coming to visit and I really want to see her."

Hotch inwardly sighed.

"Fine. Just make sure you're available."

"Trust me, Hotch, I'll be available."

**January 6, 2006  
Reid's Apartment  
1:12 PM**

Amy arrived at Reid's apartment around twelve thirty, with her guitar in tow. Reid joyfully answered and invited her in.

"Do you, uh, want some coffee?" Reid asked.

Amy furiously shook her head.

"Aw, no thanks. I don't drink coffee."

. S . i . l . e . n . c . e

"Um, water?"

. S . i . l . e . n . c . e

"Do you have Pepsi or Coca-Cola?" Amy inquired.

"No."

. S . i . l . e . n . c . e

"Okay. Let me just, uh, warm up and I'll sing a song for you."

Spencer nodded and let Amy tune her guitar.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Amy called. Spencer was in the kitchen.

Spencer walked out and sat on the sofa, next to Amy. Amy began strumming.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey, if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind _

_Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off of me  
Honey, when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key _

_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart _

_And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us, babe  
I think we can make it _

_So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights_

_Don't go breaking my heart _

Spencer smiled, and then gently clapped. He began to speak. "That was good. You still got it. In fact, you've gotten better."

It was Amy's turn to smile.

"Thank you, Spencer." She mumbled.

Spencer nodded, and then his phone rang. He grabbed his work cell and pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello?"

"It's Hotch. Spencer, we've got a case in California. You need to be at the airport in approximately thirty minutes."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He closed his phone and turned to face Amy. "It was nice seeing you again, but you have to go. I have something to do."

"Okay." Amy nodded, not sure he'd worded the sentence right. She grabbed her guitar and her Louis Vuitton handbag and walked towards the door. "It was nice seeing you too, Spencer." She said.

**January 7, 2006  
Los Angeles, California  
LA Police Department**

When the BAU entered the Los Angeles Police Department, they were already aware of what had happened. There had been four kidnappings of single mothers with at least one child. The mothers were raped and stabbed over seventy-two times. The child, if male, had their genitals cut off and the child, if female, would have had all their internal organs cut out.

**January 12, 2006  
Bayridge, Virginia  
Chzapes Landings**

It was 6:01 in the morning; Amy Jones had just woken up and she was in her (somewhat) large kitchen making pancakes. Her boyfriend that she had been dating since junior year, Ali, was in the living room, sitting on the designer couch.

"Ali!" Amy called.

"'Sup?" He called back.

"Do you want blueberry pancakes or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Honey, I like regular pancakes with butter, syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream." Ali answered.

Amy chuckled.

"Just wanted to see if you'd fall for it."

"I _never_ fall for any of your stupid jokes." Ali laughed.

Silence.

Amy stirred the pancake batter a little bit more before pouring some of it into a pan that rest on the bottom left-hand burner. Ali leaned back and took out his phone, checking for messages. Amy noticed this and asked, "Who you talking to?"

"You know who," Ali muttered.

"Actually, I don't. But I have a guess. Which one? Jackson or CJ?"

"Close," Ali chuckled, then proceeded to say, "it's my mother."

Amy rolled her eyes and then checked on the perfectly formed pancake. She picked it up with the spatula, flipped it in the air, and placed it on a plastic plate.

"Amy thought you were Jackson, lol." Amy heard Ali say as he typed the text.

"Ali Johnny Sepasyar, you'd better shut up!" Amy warned.

"What!" Ali laughed. "I was just telling my mom that you thought she was Jackson."

"I said Jackson _or_ CJ, you idiot!"

After another twenty minutes, Amy had made five and half pancakes. She placed Ali's on a separate plate and doused them with syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. She did the same with her pancakes, minus the syrup — Amy _hated_ syrup. She took the plates and brought them into the living room, placing Ali's plate in front of him along with a knife and fork and then began eating hers.

**January 13, 2006  
Reid's Apartment  
3:49 PM**

Amy didn't know why, but Reid had called her and had asked if she could come over. He said, quote unquote "I miss you and I've been having a really hard time at work. Can you please come over?" Amy had been hanging out with Ali and a couple of his annoying friends when Spencer called. Ali had asked Amy, "Who are you talking to?" and she replied back with a growl, "He's an old friend of mine." Ali, Jackson, and CJ didn't bother to bother her after that. Pretty soon, Amy had figured that the boys would like some alone time so, still on the phone with Spencer, replied, "Sure, I'll come over."

And now, here she was, sitting on Spencer's couch, about to have her first sip of coffee. She had had caffeine before, but it was carbohydrates-with-lots-of-sugar-and-calories-that -will-make-you-gain-weight-like-crazy Sodapop.

Reid walked into the living room with two cups of coffee in his hands. He placed them on the table before sitting down next to Amy.

Amy cautiously picked up her cup of coffee and, very slowly, took a sip of said drink. She gulped it down after realizing it tasted so good.

"Wow!" Spencer chuckled.

"Now I know why my parents love to drink coffee. My whole family drinks coffee and I used to think, 'What the hell is the point of drinking that wretched substance?' Now I know! Hey, can I have yours?"

"No!"

**February 14, 2006  
Reid's Apartment  
8:30 PM**

"I can't believe you're here." Spencer said once he had figured out who was standing at his front door. "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I do. But his friends wanted to take their girlfriends to some stupid Italian restaurant and I didn't want to go so I thought, 'Hey, Spencer probably won't be doing anything; I should go over there.' So, here I am."

"What makes you think I wouldn't be doing anything?"

"Are you doing anything?"

"No . . ."

"There you go. Can I come in?" Amy questioned.

"Um, sure." Spencer mumbled. "Come on in." Spencer stepped aside and allowed Amy to enter his small apartment.

"Wow! Nice place you've got here. Have you done some redecorating?" Amy asked.

"Um, no."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

Amy shrugged.

"Just looks like it, you know?"

Spencer walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Amy had had a cup approximately a month and one day ago and she _did_ think it was good but she had told Spencer that she'd stick to carbohydrate Pepsi or Coca-Cola.

So, since Amy came over so much, naturally, he had bought soda for when she was around. Spencer walked into the living room with two cups in hand. One was coffee, for him, and the other was Sprite, for Amy.

Spencer had heard, but didn't believe, that Sprite was the healthiest soda out of all of them.

Then Amy shocked him with a shocking question.

"Do you ever drink alcohol, Spencer?"

"What?" Spencer coughed, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Do you — "

"I heard. No."

"Well you should. You're too goody-goody."

Spencer, wanting to change the topic, demanded, "Sing a song for me."

"I didn't bring my guitar." Amy pointed out.

"And I don't really care. I like your voice and I'm pretty sure it would still sound amazing even if you sung a cappella."

"Fine. What song do you want me to sing?"

Spencer smirked.

"I'd like you to sing one of your favorite childhood shows theme songs."

"Okay," and Amy began singing the intro to _Scooby-Doo Where Are You?_

Spencer clapped when she was finished and then suddenly, kissed her. It could've been because it was Valentine's Day or it could have been his long-standing crush on her during their school years. Regardless, he had kissed her and Amy was, to say the least, capital S-H-O-C-K-E-D.

_What the hell?_ Amy had thought. _Is he _kissing _me?_

Amy was also confounded. Shy, socially awkward Spencer Reid was _kissing _her. How long had this been going on? Amy rounded it off to they had been kissing — or, to be more precise, _he_ had been kissing _her_ — for about a minute and seven seconds. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

Alright, that was enough!

Placing her palms on Spencer's chest she pushed him off of her.

"I'm sorry." Spencer mumbled.

Now Amy felt guilty.

"It's okay, Spence." Amy said, patting Spencer on the back.

Spencer sat up straight. What did she just call him? Did she really . . .? No, she couldn't have. Only JJ called him that. He had to make sure.

"What did you just call me?" He politely asked.

"Spence. Why, do you not like that name? If not, I won't call you it ever again. I — "

"No. It's okay. I like that name. It's just, before today, a friend of mine, Jennifer, well, she was the only one who called me Spence."

Amy smirked and pulled out a CD from her purse. It was a mix CD. She was surprised to find that Spencer had a radio in his apartment. Amy placed the CD in the stereo and pressed 'Play' when the numbers came up.

Track one began playing.

_So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side  
Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life  
Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

"What the hell is this?" Spencer blurted before Amy jumped into his lap.

"Do you remember what I said that day in the grocery store?"

"Yeah. You said, 'Spencer, you do realize that I have never particularly liked you, right?'" Spencer quoted.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Well, ever since I sung _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _for you, I've kind of started to like you."

"I've liked you since our school years."

This time, it was Amy that kissed Spencer.

"You know, I used to open for famous bands and singers."

Spencer said, "I don't really care. Just kiss me again."

And believe me when I say they did more than just kiss.

**April 30, 2006  
Bayridge, Virginia  
Chzapes Landings **

Amy had just returned home from the pharmacy. She had been very sick these past two weeks and she wanted to know why. So she had bought some cough medicine, Benadryl, Ibuprofen, a thermometer, and to be on the safe side, a couple — okay, a few — pregnancy tests.

Since she already had to pee she grabbed the tests and ran to the bathroom. Amy took the first test out and peed on it; she did the same for the other three. She left them on the bathroom counter and walked out, decided to wait a few minutes before she checked the results.

_Clink._

Amy looked at her door and there stood her boyfriend (possibly soon to be _ex_-boyfriend), Ali Sepasyar along with oh ever so famous friends Jackson Rogow and CJ Manigo.

"Hey, Amy." Ali greeted, walking over to his girlfriend and giving a chaste kiss on the lips. Amy flinched but Ali didn't notice. "I got to go to the bathroom, so I'll be back in a minute or two." Ali said, running into the bathroom. Moments later he appeared with four pregnancy tests in hand.

_Oh shitake, I forgot!_ Amy inwardly groaned.

"Wha – what is this, Amy?"

Pretty soon Jackson and CJ were surrounding Ali and staring at the positive pregnancy tests.

"Ali, you guys had sex?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "I thought you were a big believer in waiting until after marriage?"

"I am. We never had sex. She had sex with someone else!" Ali nearly shouted. "Who was it, Amy? Huh?"

"He was an old friend of mine but I — "

"Shut up!" Ali groaned. "The point is, you cheated on me and you're pregnant with some other guy's child . . . I want to know his name."

"Spence . . . err."

"Spencer what?"

Amy gulped.

"Spencer Re . . . id."

"How did you guys have sex? When? Where? Why?"

"His apartment, Valentine's day, I don't know; we just got caught up in the moment, I guess."

Ali, not really thinking straight, threw the pregnancy tests at Amy; they hit her in the face, shoulders, and arms.

"Ali, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, of course you are. There's only so many times you can sorry, Amy, and trust me, you've said it a lot! Maybe not to me, but to your brothers, your sisters, your parents. And what about that ex-boyfriend of yours, huh? What was his name? . . Oh, yeah! _Rory_! You told him you were sorry all the time and — "

"ALI! SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired and exhausted. We've reached the point. I cheated on you, I'm pregnant, we're not together anymore. Just leave. I want to sleep."

Without saying another word, Ali and his friends left. CJ stayed behind.

"Call me if you need anything. I kind of understand why you cheated and we're like brother and sister, 'member?"

Amy nodded and said, "I'll call."

**April 30, 2006  
Reid's Apartment  
Quantico, Virgina  
6:36 PM**

Once again, Spencer was shocked to find Amy standing on the other end of the door. He had never fully comprehended the whole reason behind why they had had sex, and frankly, he felt like a man-whore (or somewhere in that area) for having sex with a taken woman. Sighing, Spencer opened the door and was baffled to see Amy there (**not that but this . . .**), crying her eyes out.

"Oh, my God." Spencer muttered. "Amy, come in."

Amy just stood there crying and didn't enter the apartment until Spencer practically pulled her in. He led her over to the couch and placed her firmly on the piece of furniture.

"Do you want something to drink?" Spencer asked.

"I – I think I - I think I need w – water." Amy cried.

Spencer hurried into the kitchen and poured Amy a glass of water. He walked back out into the living room and handed Amy the glass. Amy took it and mumbled a small '_Thank you_'. Spencer sat down next to his friend and then an intense urge to comfort her filled his body. He wrapped one arm around Amy's torso and used the other to pat and rub circles on Amy's back.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Spa – Spence – Spencer, I – I really ha – have some – something t – to tell yo – you."

"What is it?"

"I – I'm preg – pregnant!" Amy sobbed hysterically.

"_Pregnant_?" Spencer gulped.

Amy nodded.

"Mine?"

Amy nodded again.

"Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Amy was close to falling asleep now. "Can – can I spend the night here?"

"Of course.

**May 14, 2006  
Doctor's Office  
Bayridge, Virgina  
12:03 PM**

Spencer had asked for the day off, just so he could go with Amy to see the first ultrasound of their soon-to-be-son-or-daughter — if they were lucky. He had told the team the day before and to say the least, they were either shocked (JJ and Rossi) or they were happy and excited (Morgan, Hotch, and Garcia).

Amy was reading a _Reader's Digest _magazine while Spencer was busy staring off into space. He almost didn't hear it when the doctor called their names. Amy and Spencer stood up and followed the doctor into Room 9. He handed Amy a cup and instructed her to go to the bathroom and pee in it.

The doctor returned moments later with the test results.

"Congratulations, Ms. Jones, you are indeed pregnant."

The doctor and Amy set up an appointment for the ultrasound.

Spencer and Amy walked out of the doctor's office and hopped into Amy's white 2012 Chevrolet Suburban. Amy put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot. She had decided that she'd just take Spencer home. In her mind, it was getting late.

**June 9, 2006  
Doctor's Office  
Bayridge, Virginia  
3:31 PM**

Amy wasn't big on doing other things when it was someone's birthday. Especially if it was hers brother's birthday. And Amy wondered, _Why did I schedule a frigging appointment on my brother's birthday?_ Honestly? She didn't know. She was just hoping that they wouldn't start without her.

Amy had always been a family person. She didn't like missing birthdays or family gatherings — which happened often because she was usually on tour with notorious bands and singers.

"Amy Jones." The doctor called. Amy stood up and followed the doctor into a room at the back of the building. "Lay down and life up your shirt." The doctor instructed and Amy did as she was told. "This might be a little cold." The doctor warned.

"Dr. Schwartz?"

"Yes, Ms. Jones?" The doctor replied.

"Do you think we can find out if it's a boy or girl today?" Amy asked.

Natasha Schwartz squeezed some gel on Amy's bare stomach and asked, "Did you drink a lot of water?" Amy nodded. "You haven't gone to the bathroom yet?" Amy shook her head. "You want to know the sex of the baby?" Amy nodded once more.

"Congratulations, Ms. Jones, It's a girl." Dr. Schwartz announced.

**June 9, 2006  
Bayridge, Virginia  
5:44 PM**

Amy had arrived at her parents' house around 5:30 PM. She would've been there earlier but she wanted to tell Spencer that their baby was a girl and then she wanted to tell CJ. Then she got caught up in taking a shower. As soon as she was done with that, she hopped into her Suburban and drove down to her parents' house located on the far north side of Bayridge, Virginia.

They were currently singing happy birthday to her older brother, Dillon.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Dillon. Happy Birthday to you." The family chorused. Everybody clapped then Dillon's wife of two years, Karly, walked into the room with a small box in hand.

"Open it, Dill." Karly said, using the nickname that his mother had given him when he was young.

"Karly, you know I don't like that name." Dillon groaned, beginning to open the present. Amy gasped when she noticed what it was.

"Karly, how did you afford this?" Dillon questioned his blond-haired blue-eyed wife.

"It was my dad's. As you know, he died last December. He wanted me to give this to you." Karly explained.

"Oh." After a long pause Dillon said, "Your turn, Amy. Whatcha got for ne?"

"Well . . . um, I just found this out today. As you know, you're going to be an uncle pretty soon." Dillon nodded and Amy continued. "It's a girl."

"What?" Dillon exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and attacking his sister. "Ohmigod, I'm so happy! Congratulations, Amy! But seriously, you didn't get me anything?"

Amy chuckled and pulled a golden watch from her back pocket.

"Happy birthday, Dillon." She said before placing a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**October 31, 2006  
Bayridge, Virginia  
8:07 PM**

It was Amy's eighth month being pregnant. She hadn't had much symptoms other than vomiting, fatigue, and swollen feet. It was also Halloween. Amy decided to go trick-or-treating as a [pregnant] fairy. Originally, she wasn't going to go trick-or-treating until Dillon and Karly called and asked if she could take their daughter trick-or-treating.

To sum it up, they went for about half an hour then Jenny got tired and fell asleep of the pavement. Amy had to carry her home.

**November 28, 2006  
Potomac Hospital  
Quantico, Virginia**

Amy had had no idea what to do when her water broke at 1:30 in the morning. She had called her brother who had quickly sped to her house to take her to the hospital. Then she called Reid, who was _pissed_ because he liked his eight hours of sleep. Nonetheless, Reid arrived at Potomac Hospital shortly after the phone call. He had decided to bring JJ and Morgan with him. And they were pissed because they too liked their sleep.

But by the time Spencer had gotten to the hospital, Amy was already in labor.

"Push Amy, push!" Dr. Schwartz instructed.

"I AM PUSHING YOU LITTLE STAR FUCKER!" Amy screeched and both Spencer and Morgan jumped at the foul language.

"Um, I think I see the head."

Two minutes later Spencer Reid's daughter was introduced to the world. JJ had gotten him to hold her and then proceeded to ask Amy what she wanted to name the baby.

"You're Jennifer, right?"

"Yes. But most people call me JJ."

"Spencer's told me so much about you. I think I want to name her Angela Jennifer Reid."

JJ smiled.

"JJ?" Spencer called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be Angela's godmother? And Morgan, would you like to be her godfather?"

"Of course!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yes, please." Said Morgan.

_**Sabrina Rhodes & SSA Aaron Hotchner**_

**November 22, 2007  
UnSub's House  
7:51 PM**

Sabrina Rhodes walked over to the small twin sized bed in a secluded bedroom in the UnSub's house. She had been abducted about two days ago. From what she knew, she only had a couple more hours to live — unless the FBI saved her.

They had all their info on the UnSub — who turned out to be a friend of Sabrina's; his name's Austin Angelo. He'd always had, how do you say, _murderous thoughts._ He had a history of violence and depression and was also bipolar, but Sabrina really didn't take that into account — despite the fact that her biological father had all of those things and ended up killing himself.

Sabrina sat on the bed and folded her hands and began playing around with her fingers.

_How could Austin do this to me? To April? To all those girls?_

Currently, Sabrina was the twelfth victim. The other eleven were, of course, brutally murdered by Angelo. And in less than two hours — unless the FBI came —she'd also be dead and he'd be moving on to another girl from Highland High School.

As far as Sabrina knew, Austin wasn't in the house; he'd gone to the weapon's store to buy a new knife. Maybe he was back; maybe he was sitting quietly in the living room contemplating how he'd kill Sabrina.

There was a knock on the door. It was audible from where Austin was — the living room — but it was kind of hard for Sabrina to hear because she was in the attic.

"Austin Angelo, it's the FBI." Someone called.

Austin jumped up from the couch and ran to the attic. He had to kill Sabrina before the FBI saved her. Austin opened the door to the secluded room in the attic and stomped over to Sabrina. He held the knife to her neck and whispered,

"You know, Brie, I've always loved you. But you never returned my affections. And for that, you're dead."

Angelo quickly swiped the Bowie-class knife across Sabrina's neck. Sabrina's hands flew to her neck and she fell to the floor. The blood was coming out fast. Austin laughed loudly at watching Sabrina die, which is probably what gave him away to the Feds.

SSA's Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan had Austin cornered. Austin smiled evilly and threw the knife to the ground; Morgan rushed to pick it up.

"You're too late. She's gonna be dead within the next fifteen minutes." Austin chuckled.

"Put your hands above your head, Angelo." Morgan told the serial killer, aiming the gun at Angelo's chest in case he didn't comply. Austin did as he was told. Morgan rushed over to the eighteen-year-old serial killer and cuffed him. "Get a medic for Sabrina."

Hotch nodded and called for a medic, but before Hotch or anyone else knew it, Sabrina's pulse faded away and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**November 23, 2007  
Banner Medical Center  
1:29 PM**

SSA Aaron Hotchner, who had, despite the law, formed a close relationship with Sabrina Rhodes, walked into Sabrina's hospital room. Sabrina was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed and she didn't look much different than she had yesterday after the medics revived her. She had gauze wrapped around her neck and there were blood stains and her hands were folded in her lap.

He smiled to himself and walked over to sit in the chair. It was his last day in Gilbert and he wanted to see Sabrina — but he'd been hoping to see her awake.

And his wish came true.

Sabrina cocked her head to the side in an attempt to wake up. It hurt, of course. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze rested on the figure in the chair. When her vision wasn't blurry and she noticed it was Hotchner, she smiled; he smiled back at her.

"Hey," He gently said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Her voice was raspy.

Hotch had never ever said what he was about to say to Sabrina to another victim. And not once in his life had he'd ever thought he _would _be telling a victim this.

"You know I love you, right?"

Sabrina gently nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered, reaching out. "So much. And I've only known you . . ."

"A week." Hotchner finished.

"Yeah. Seven days. It took you that long to find Angelo."

Hotch tried to laugh but honestly, what she had just said made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, but we really didn't have any leads. They all led us to the wrong guy until Penelope found something on Angelo."

"What'd she find?"

"We asked her to look up a list of kids at Highland High School who had violent pasts and had been diagnosed with depression. She found ten students and then . . . Angelo."

Sabrina's eyes fluttered closed and then they opened again. She looked into Hotchner's brown eyes and pursed her lips and before she could think she blurted out,

"If you love me so much and I love you, then we should have sex." She quickly covered her mouth as Hotch jumped back in surprise.

Did she really just say that? _Come on!_ She was sixteen and he was forty-two.

"Uh," Hotch stuttered.

"I'm sorry!" Sabrina muttered, her right hand still covering her mouth which made the apology kind of inaudible.

"It's okay." Hotch said, reaching for her hand.

**December 10, 2007  
Highland High School  
3:30 PM**

Sabrina Rhodes was waiting in the school's parking lot for her parents to come and pick her up when someone came up behind her. The girl tapped on Sabrina's shoulder; Sabrina jumped and quickly turned around, about ready to smack the tall girl that stood in front of her.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?" Sabrina questioned warily, but at the same time she was also joking.

The tall girl laughed.

"Hell no." The girl replied. "I just wanted to talk to you. I know you got kidnapped and were tortured by Austin Angelo. He's in jail now, right?"

"Yes. He's waiting to be executed." Sabrina mumbled.

"I'm Myka Kenadi Estelle Alexander. My friends call me Kenadi Estelle."

"Hello, Myka. Do you know who I am?"

"Damn straight I know who you are. You're Sabrina Rhodes and like I said twenty-eight seconds ago, you were kidnapped and tortured by Austin Angelo . . . and please, call me Kenadi. We're friends."

"We are?"

Kenadi nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we are."

**February 12, 2008  
Highland High School – Lunch  
12:35 – 1:30**

Myka Alexander aka Kenadi Estelle and her best friend, Sabrina Rhodes, were sitting by the gym eating their lunch. Today Kenadi had gotten a sub from the Sub & Salad Bar and Sabrina had gotten a popcorn chicken box.

She had told Myka that all she'd been eating for the past two weeks was chicken legs and macaroni and cheese from Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Kenadi suggested, taking a bite of her sub.

Sabrina froze

**November 23, 2007  
Banner Medical Center  
1:41 PM**

Hotch leaned down and pressed his lips against Sabrina's; they were soft and smooth against Sabrina's plump lips. Hotch placed a hand on her hip and deepened the kiss. It felt _so _good! Sabrina wrapped her legs around Hotch's waist and —

**February 12, 2008  
Highland High School  
12:35 – 1:30 **

Sabrina shook her head ferociously, trying to avoid the memory from going any further. She didn't want to remember. Sure, she had . . . _somewhat_ . . . instigated the whole sex scene but she'd never thought that it'd actually happen.

"Tell you what, Brie-Brie." Myka said, using her special nickname for Sabrina. "We're going to the pharmacy after school and you are buying a pregnancy test."

"No!" Sabrina growled loudly, but low enough so that no one around would hear her.

"Aw, c'mon! You need to know. That way you can take care of the baby."

"I'd rather it die." Sabrina grumbled.

As a result of the rude comment about the baby Myka slapped her friend upside the head. Sabrina's hand flew to the back of her head.

"Ow! _Bitch._"

"You _will_ go the CVS/Pharmacy and you _will_ buy a pregnancy test and you_ will_ go to your doctor to get an ultrasound; you _will_ deliver that baby."

"You know, I can't help it but my family has a history of miscarrying with the first child." Sabrina lied. She had also told Myka that she was allergic to peanuts.

"That is why you will see your doctor regularly, eat healthy, and exercise on a regular basis. You will also ingest pregnancy vitamins. You shouldn't smoke or be around smoke—so stay off the patio when your parents are out there. You will avoid excessive amounts of caffeine—which shouldn't be a problem because you hate coffee and you only drink carbonated drinks on the holidays. Make sure you don't get X-rays taken and avoid contact sports such as football." Myka took a deep breath when she was finished.

"Myka?"

"Yes?"

"Were you pregnant once?" Sabrina whisper-asked.

"No." Myka replied truthfully. "After Jonathan though, my mother got pregnant again and she had a miscarriage. I did a lot of research on pregnancy after that because after that, I'd decided that I wanted to be an OB/GYN."

Sabrina nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

**February 12, 2008  
CVS/Pharmacy  
3:03 PM**

Sabrina walked into the pharmacy with her backpack in tow. She quickly ran to the feminine department and grabbed three pregnancy tests. She checked out, hopped on her bike and went home to test out Kenadi's theory.

**February 12, 2008  
Towne Meadows # 607  
Gilbert, AZ  
3:36 PM**

Sabrina shoved the key into the lock and turned it to the right. She pushed the door open and walked inside their somewhat big five bedroom house. She closed the door and locked it then walked to her bedroom.

As soon as Sabrina walked into her bedroom, she threw her purple Jansport backpack on her large queen sized bed and unzipped the larger compartment. She pulled out the pregnancy tests and brought them to the bathroom. She then walked into the kitchen to get a jug of water then returned to the bathroom. She locked the door and began chugging.

Then she took out the first test and peed on it.

Chugged again.

Took out the second test and peed on it.

Chugged once more.

Took out the third test and peed on it.

They were all positive.

**February 19, 2008  
Highland High School  
8:33 AM**

How . . . _un_lucky was Sabrina? Sure, she had her best friend in all of her classes but she was _pregnant_ for crying out loud. With an agent's child. What? How could that have possibly happened? If he had wanted to keep his job he wouldn't have had sex with an underage girl. Plus, he was _married _and he _had a son._ Sabrina inwardly groaned.

"Class, we have a new student." Mrs. Belfries announced. And in walked this somewhat tall boy, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans; his backpack was hitched on his right shoulder.

"Will you please introduce yourself?" Mrs. Belfries asked.

He nervously waved a hand and smiled at the class. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I'm from Arkansas and I just moved here about a week ago."

**March 5, 2008  
Highland High School  
12:35 – 1:30 PM**

Sabrina didn't know how it happened. She didn't know how — more importantly, _why _— the somewhat new kid was sitting with her and Kenadi at lunchtime. He'd been eating with them since his second day and Sabrina still didn't have a clue. _How did it happen?_

Kenadi had thought — and said — that he was kind of cute; Sabrina ended up smacking Kenadi upside the head because of what she had said. _Revenge._

"What was that for?" Eli had asked.

The two best friends just smiled.

"Oh, she said something about my mother." Sabrina lied smoothly.

"Yeah. I said that she had a bunch of bitchy kids."

Sabrina gave Kenadi the death stare.

"Should I tell Nichole what you said?"

"No. Three reasons. 1, she's too young to hear cuss words. 2, She's my favorite out of all your siblings and she likes me so much, I don't want her to _hate_ me!"

"What's the third reason?" Eli asked.

"I was lying. She was lying. She hit me because I thought you were cute." And that earned Kenadi yet another slap upside the head. _More than revenge. Yeah, baby!_

"Oh,"

The used-to-be-duo-now-a-trio sat down at the used-to-be-duo's usual table near the gym. Sabrina picked up a French fry and nibbled on the end, eventually shoving the fry into her mouth.

"_Cravings_," Kenadi whispered in Eli's ear.

"What?" Eli questioned.

"Oh, you didn't know? Sabri — "

Sabrina quickly grabbed Kenadi's pizza slice and shoved it in her face.

"You'd better shut up because guess what? I can do worse than that." Sabrina warned.

"You're pregnant." Eli stated.

Kenadi took the slice of pizza from Sabrina and began taking small bites of the cheese and crust and she nodded solemnly and mouthed, "Yep."

"Um . . ." Sabrina stuttered. Before she could think of anything else to say, Kenadi spoke up.

"She's three months along and the baby daddy lives in Quantico and guess what? He's an — "

"You're the worst friend ever, Myka!" Sabrina yelled, earning her glares from students at the other tables. "You know what? Never talk to me again. And to think, I was going to let you be the baby's godmother." Sabrina grabbed the plastic plate that had a cheeseburger and French fries on it and walked away.

Sabrina picked up a French fry and placed the greasy food in her mouth.

"You're lucky I'm doing this, William." Sabrina muttered. Sabrina had decided that if the baby was a boy she would name it William Aaron Hotchner and if it was a girl, Helen Christine Hotchner. But she was pretty sure it was a boy.

"I wouldn't have to eat if I hadn't told my parents about you. At least they took it well; they still think you're Angelo's child; I couldn't tell them that I had sex with an older guy. If my parents didn't know about you, they wouldn't be forcing me to eat. Did you know that I can only have French fries and hamburgers once a month? It's not the doctor's rule; it's my parents'. They say that I can pick a day where I eat a hamburger and French fries for lunch but other than that day I have to get a salad. They make me eat cereal for breakfast, salad for lunch, and some weird pregnancy gunk for dinner."

_Knock-knock._

Sabrina jumped, knocking over one of the music sheet stands. After that, she tried her best to stay quiet. What if it was another deranged student? Sabrina had become paranoid after the incident with Angelo.

_Clink._

Sabrina looked up just as Eli walked into the room. He walked over to Sabrina, stood in front of her, and smiled down at her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sabrina frowned up at Eli and then quickly looked at their feet.

"No." Sabrina muttered.

Eli crouched down and sat beside Sabrina, resting his head on the cabinet behind them.

"Why?"

_Why?_ Sabrina mentally scoffed.

"Do you really have to ask? Dude, if anyone finds out, _I_ am responsible for getting a unit chief incarcerated. My boyfriend broke up with me when he found out I was pregnant because we'd never had intercourse — I really loved him!"

"Wait!" Eli interrupted. "A _unit chief_? What are you talking about?"

"The baby daddy was unit chief and a supervisory special agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"FBI?"

Sabrina nodded.

"You're in trouble."

"Not really." Sabrina mumbled. "I mean, like I said, only if anyone found out. Plus, I don't even have his number; he doesn't have mine; how are we going to communicate?"

"I'm pretty sure that if — "

"Nope. That won't work."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say. In addition, I know, Kenadi knows, and your boy — _ex_-boyfriend knows about this . . . _situation._"

"He doesn't know that it's an agent's." Sabrina added. "He thinks it's Angelo's."

"The student who kidnapped and murdered twelve girls?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not dead. And I was the twelfth victim."

**April 10, 2008  
Towne Meadows # 607  
Gilbert, AZ  
5:42 PM**

Today Sabrina was going to go to one of those "childbirth classes" as her parents had put it. They had just set her up for one of those seeing as she was due in less than four months. She had been attending this class since her second trimester.

Frankly, she hated the classes. She wanted to be at home reading a book, or commenting on people's Facebook status, or just sit on her bed with her Great Dane and listen to classical music.

**August 2, 2008  
Banner Medical Center  
6:38 PM**

If she had had Hotchner's number, she would have called him to tell him that she was pregnant. She'd ruin his life like he had ruined hers. Finding out that she was pregnant caused her boyfriend of two years to break up with her; it caused her to find a new, more caring and loving boyfriend; and it had caused her to get a lot of crap from her family. Some were supportive. The others? Not so much.

"_Oh, you shouldn't even have had sex until you were married!" Her aunt Sally had told her._

"_It's okay. Now, like aunt Sally said, you should've waited until you were married. But I'm here to support you, okay, Brie." Her cousin-in-law, Kadie, had said while patting her back._

"_I'm angry." Her father had said . . . "But I'm also happy. I get to be a grandpa!"_

"_Hmm." Her twin sister, Jenabelle, hummed. "Um, congratulations."_

"_You're going to kicked out of the church!" her Aunt Natalie screeched._

She couldn't help it. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Dr. Keplur, the doctor that was scheduled to deliver the twins, burst into the room. As soon as Sabrina saw him, she screamed.

"GET THEM OUT! NOW!"

"Hold on, Ms. Rhodes, I have to check your dilation." He said calmly. He walked over to the end of the bed and lifted up her hospital gown. He smiled. "Is there anyone you want me to get?"

"Nnngg! My mom, my dad, Eli, and Kadie."

Doctor James Keplur walked out into the lobby, called the four people into the hospital room, and then, once again, walked over to the end of the bed and pushed the hospital gown up.

"Eli!" Sabrina growled, holding out her hand.

Eli shook his head.

"No," He said. "You're going to break my hand."

"ELI!" Kadie snapped. "Just hold her hand. She won't break it!"

Eli sighed and walked over to Sabrina. He placed his right hand in her left and she squeezed.

"Okay, Ms. Rhodes, on the count of three you are going to push, understood?"

"Nnngg!" Sabrina nodded, a look of constipation on her face. "WHATEVER! JUST GET THEM OUT!"

"One, two, _three_!"

Sabrina pushed.

"One, two,_ three_!"

Sabrina pushed and squeezed Eli's hand harder. Eli's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"Ms. Rhodes, the baby is crowning."

Suddenly, Sabrina felt a burning sensation then a numbing feeling. She had learned about this in her classes. The burning sensation was often referred to as "the ring of fire" and after the numbing feeling, she was to "breathe" the baby out.

Two minutes later, an adorable baby boy entered the world. But Sabrina still had one more baby to get out.

"This is the last one, Ms. Rhodes, just push . . ._ gently_." Dr. Keplur said. "One, two,_ three_! One, two, _three_! Two mores pushes and I think we'll be good. One, two, _three_! One, two, _three_! Yes! The baby is crowning, Sabrina. Remember what we talked about."

"Breathe it out," Sabrina grunted, leaning back and going limp. She continued the breathe gently and the baby just slid right out.

"It's a girl!" One of the nurses assisting Dr. Keplur announced.

Eli looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. Kadie looked at her cousin and patted Sabrina's head. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were watching the nurses clean up the babies, expressions of awe masking their faces. Sabrina looked into Kadie's blue eyes and nodded.

"The boy's name is William Aaron and the girl's name is Helen Christine." Kadie told the one who was filling out the birth certificates.

"Last name?"

"Hotchner. H-o-t-c-h-n-e-r."

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like to hold your children, Ms. Rhodes?"

Sabrina nodded and the nurses handed her William and Helen. William had light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The nurses had dressed him in some outfit that Kadie had probably brought in. It was a red and white striped onesie.

Helen looked about the same as William, except her hair was lighter, sort of like a dishwater blond. Like William, she had blue eyes and pale skin. The nurses had adorned her in a newborn Bambi outfit. The background was a light pink, and the bunny, Thumper, was on it, with the caption _Funny Bunny._

Will weighed five pounds eleven ounces and Helen weighed five pounds four ounces.


End file.
